


Holiday Mule

by agilmao



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agilmao/pseuds/agilmao
Summary: Shun decides to make a drink Hyoga remembers fondly, but has never tried before.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga
Kudos: 34





	Holiday Mule

**Author's Note:**

> merry chrysler

Just a few days ago, Shun had been poking and prodding Hyoga in regards to his favourite things growing up, specifically in relation to Christmas. He knew it was a delicate topic, and he inquired with great care and sensitivity. Despite the Cygnus saint being guarded like usual, Shun was able to get a key detail out of him: he had always wanted to try Moscow Mules in cold weather, but never had the chance to due to being pulled away for Saintly duties at a young age.

They had both planned to spend Christmas evening together, although they weren’t thinking of exchanging any gifts just yet. Hyoga wasn’t much of a Christmas person, despite being raised in a family that celebrated it. It had always been more of a private occasion for his family, rather than a big party. If anything, his connection to it was purely out of nostalgia and tradition, and wanting to remember his mother. _Especially_ his mother.

This year however, at Shun’s insistence, he made an exception. Perhaps it was the particular longing building up in his chest since the weather began to cool down, but he wanted nothing more than to have Shun’s warm body wrapped around him.

It certainly didn’t take long for the two of them to get comfortable with each other. Although it had always been that way, this was the first Christmas they were spending together since awkwardly fumbling around their feelings for each other. The TV was already on in the background, although the two saints were more than busy keeping each other company on the couch. Shun felt light on Hyoga’s lap, and the Cygnus saint held onto him tightly.

“Want me to fix you something?”

Hyoga didn’t want to admit it, but he would rather Shun stay on the couch and keep him warm than get up to get him a drink. “I’m okay, really.”

Shun knew him well enough to have sensed a bit of hesitation in his tone. “It’s alright, I want to get something too.”

He couldn’t help but whine _just a little_ when Shun left his lap. Not that his apartment was cold, but it was cozy to have him like that. Hyoga reached for a folded blanket near the couch to make do in the meantime.

Shun quickly slipped into the kitchen, which was just next to the living room. Despite the apartment’s small size, he hoped Hyoga couldn’t see what he was making.

_It was ginger beer, right? I wonder why I can’t just use ginger ale…_

Although he thought he was being sneaky, Hyoga sensed what Shun was up to, but decided to stay quiet until he was at his side again.

Shun had a discreet sip and grimaced slightly. He wasn’t big on alcohol, but hopefully it tasted okay enough. _I’ll just drink ginger beer for now._

Hyoga perked up and took the drink Shun offered him, smelling hints of lime and ginger. “Is this...” A wave of memories washed over him, albeit faint ones of his childhood. Memories of his mother laughing and cooking, especially the strong smell of _kutia_. He took a long swig, and felt the drink warm up his body from head to toe.

The Andromeda saint joined him under the blankets with his own drink in hand. “Is it good?”

Hyoga nodded, and locked his eyes onto Shun’s. “Thank you.” He very softly kissed Shun’s lips, feeling his boyfriend's mouth curl into a smile.

“Merry Christmas, Hyoga.”


End file.
